


Naked Eyes

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej
Summary: 시즌3 대련씬 관련 내용이 있음





	Naked Eyes

2차 말렉합작 제출

합작 링크: https://jooha321.wixsite.com/maleccollabo2/blank-18  
합작 주제: 눈이 마주쳤을 때

 

 

 

 

알렉산더 기디온 라이트우드의 버릇은 많았지만 그것을 많이 아는 이는 없었다. 마법사이자 알렉산더의 연인인 매그너스 베인이 가장 많이 알고 있었으나, 꽤 많은 시간을 같이 지내는 매그너스 베인도 모르는 알렉산더의 버릇이 하나 있었다.

 

*

알렉산더가 대련실의 정중앙에 앉아 눈을 감았다. 감각이 차단되고나서 남은 것은 얕게 숨을 쉬는 소리 외에는 없었다. 숨을 들이쉬었다가 잠시 멈추고는 길게 뱉었다. 알렉산더는 곧 시끄러워질 대련실 한가운데 앉아 고요를 즐기는 것을 좋아했다. 섀도우헌터 뉴욕 인스티튜트의 대련실은 돌바닥과 돌벽, 높은 천장 때문에 소리가 아주 잘 울리는 장소였으나 그런 장소의 고요함이 알렉산더의 별난 즐거움이었다. 알렉산더가 다시 한번 숨을 길게 내쉬었다. 그때 아무것도 들려서는 안 될 대련실 안에서 아주 작은 소리가 들리자, 알렉산더가 눈을 번쩍 떴다.

짤랑

얇고 가벼운 금속이 부딪치는 소리같기도 했고, 물이 흐르는 소리같기도 했다. 연습용 봉이나 세라프검이 걸려있는 오른쪽 벽이 가장 의심스러웠지만 소리의 방향으로는 전혀 아니었다. 너무 작아서 자칫하면 지나갈 수도 있을 것 같은 부서지는 소리들은 사방에서 들렸다. 주위를 둘러보던 알렉산더가 일어나 근처 벽에 가까이 다가갔다. 사방에서 소리가 들렸기에 벽쪽으로 다가가기만 했는데 소리가 커졌다. 그가 대련실 주위의 벽을 유심히 올려다 보았다. 성인 두 명은 붙어야 둘레를 잴 수 있을 것 같은 매끄러운 석재 기둥의 표면 위에는 은은한 마법이 흐르고 있었다. 실은 기둥뿐만 아니라 대련실 전체, 대련실 밖의 복도를 통해 뻗어나가는 천장까지 마법이 씌워져있지 않은 곳이 없었다. 대부분의 섀도우 헌터들은 온 인스티튜트에 그것들이 설치되어 있다는 것, 작동하고 있다는 것만 알 뿐 딱히 자세히 보려고 하지는 않았다. 그걸 자세히 볼 만한 섀도우헌터는 전 인스티튜트를 합쳐 자신 뿐이라고 확신할 수 있었다. 설치형 마법이 가끔 살아서 숨을 쉴 때 서로 부딪치면서 작은 소리가 날 수도 있다고 매그너스에게 들은 적이 있었지만, 실제로 들은 적은 처음이었다. 알렉산더의 표정에 흥미가 가득찼다. 때로 알렉산더는 아무도 몰래 그의 연인이 자기 종족의 천적들을 위해 사용해놓은 그 마법들을 살짝 만지곤 했다. 투명한 그 마법의 힘은 항상 손을 통과해 나갔지만 기분탓일까 왠지 알렉산더가 만질 때에는 그 손 위를 투명한 것들이 따라다니는 느낌이 들기도 했다. 알렉산더가 그 투명한 위로 희미하게 흐르는 마법의 언어를 더듬거리며 읽었다.

"...방지...마법. 날씨..., 날씨 방지. ...날씨 방지 마법?"

아직 익숙지 않은 언어 탓에 세워잡은 봉에 기댄 채 머리를 갸웃거렸다. 네필림이 데몬들의 타르타니아어를 배우는 것은 쉽지 않았다. 매그너스도 마법 사용을 위해 달갑지 않아하며 배운 탓에 적극적으로 알렉산더에게 가르쳐주려고 하지 않았을 뿐더러 천사 혈통인 알렉산더와는 성질상 상극이었기 때문에 외워도 까먹거나, 가끔 한번씩 공부할 때 연필로 반복해서 쓰면 손끝이 저릿하곤 했다. 그래도 매그너스는 섀도우 헌터들의 생활을 모두 알고있는데 알렉은 매그너스의 일을 모른다는 것이 싫었다. 매그너스가 일할 때 쓰는 것들을 조금 더 알고싶다는 생각을 하고 나서는 그가 인스티튜트에 설치해놓은 마법의 존재를 의식할 때마다 읽어보려고 애써보고 있었다. 이 마법을 설치할 때 매그너스도 이 말을 했을까, 이 발음이 그 부드럽고 사랑스러운 혀 위로 한 번은 굴러다녔겠지, 생각하면서.

"풍화(Weathering) 방지 마법이야, 내 천사."

아하. 익숙한 목소리에 뒤를 돌자 익숙한 실루엣이 걸어오는 것이 보였다.

"조금 늦었지? 오랜만에 마법 없이 하려니까 좀 긴장돼서. 탈의실에서 몸도 풀고 왔어."

진심으로 할 생각이었어요? 라고 하려던 말은 매그너스가 알렉산더 뒤의 창에서 쏟아져나오는 빛 아래로 걸어 들어오자마자 쏙 들어가버렸다.

"어, 음... 매그너스. 옷이..."

"왜? 예쁘지?"

새로 산 건데. 중얼거리며 몸을 이리저리 둘러보는 매그너스를 제대로 볼 수가 없어서, 알렉산더는 괜히 큼큼거리며 근처 기둥에 봉을 세워두었다. 스트레칭을 하는 매그너스를 흘끗 보니 푹 파인 민소매 사이로 배까지 볼 수도 있을 것 같았다.

매그너스의 상의를 보지 않으려고 노력하며 괜히 입술을 짓이긴다. 매그너스가 여유롭게 씨익 웃고 자세를 낮추자 민소매의 팔구멍으로 가슴이 슬쩍 비쳤다. 알렉산더가 입술을 핥았다.

"긴장해. 봐줄 생각 하지 말라구."

"...알았어요."

이미 그는 단단히 긴장하고 있었다. 이렇게 바보가 된 느낌을 당신이 알까? 대련을 시작하지도 않았는데 벌써 매그너스에게 몇 번은 얻어맞은 느낌이었다.

오늘은 체술로만 대련 해보기로 약속한 날이었다. 평생을 인스티튜트에서 교육받는 대부분의 섀도우 헌터들은 전투에서 정형화된 무술만을 사용하는 경우가 많았다. 룬과 스텔레를 주로 사용하기 때문에 체술은 밀리지만 않으면 된다는 것이 인스티튜트의 생각이었다. 그렇게 자라온 알렉산더에게 매그너스가 땅위의 고향에서 배운 전통무술은 신선했다. 게다가 워록의 신체 능력은 먼데인의 그것과 다를 바가 없어서, 전투를 몇 번 겪어본 마법사들이라면 만약의 경우를 대비해 몸을 가꾸는 것을 게을리하지 않았고 특히 그것을 잘 아는 이가 매그너스였다. 침대에서 수없이 봤던 매그너스의 몸이었지만 대련실에서 보는 건 새로웠다.

앞에 선 매그너스의 눈빛이 진지해지자 알렉산더도 버릇처럼 대련 자세를 취했다. 어린 연인의 자세에 매그너스가 뿌듯한 듯이 웃었다. 그 바람에 매그너스의 올라간 입꼬리에 정신을 팔아버렸다가 어어, 하는 사이에 빈 허리로 들어오는 매그너스의 왼쪽 손을 알렉산더가 쳐냈다. 꽤 아팠을 텐데, 매그너스가 알렉에게서 떨어지고는 씨익 웃었다. 알렉산더는 정신이 없었다.

"괜찮아요? 팔 아프진,"

"맘대로 대련 상대를 걱정해주는 거야? 고마운걸."

대답도 하지 않았는데 매그너스가 다시 가드를 올리고, 알렉산더는 그 매끄럽게 근육잡힌 허리에서 눈을 떼려고 노력해야 했다. 매그너스가 먼저 발을 박차고 알렉산더의 범위로 쑥 들어왔다. 알렉산더가 다시 주춤하는 동안 검은색의 치렁거리는 옷에 싸인 잘 빠진 다리가 알렉산더의 다리를 걸려고 다가왔다. 매그너스가 뻗어오는 다리의 바지 옷깃이 어지럽게 살랑거려, 알렉산더를 또 당황하게 했다. 순간 알렉산더가 피하는 방향으로 매그너스의 팔이 날아왔다. 팔을 들어 피하려던 알렉산더의 시야에 글래머가 조금 풀린 노란 눈이 잡혔다. 그 순간 알렉산더의 가드가 완전히 비어버렸다는 걸 깨달은 매그너스가 주먹을 황급히 거두려 했다.

"어..."

매그너스가 팔을 거둔 반동으로 중심을 잃고 앞으로 쓰러졌다. 꽤 부피감이 크고 둔탁한 소리가 들린 후 넓은 대련실에 가쁜 숨소리가 찼다. 바닥에 맞닿은 등에서 뻐근함을 느끼며 눈을 찡그리자, 위에 올라있는 무게감이 스윽 덜어졌다.

"알렉산더, 괜찮아?"

매그너스가 누운 알렉산더의 허리께에 앉아 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 알렉산더가 그 눈을 홀린 듯이 쳐다보았다. 매그너스는 모르는 것 같았지만 아주 가끔 알렉산더와 있을 때, 매그너스의 눈에 걸린 글래머가 풀릴 듯 안 풀릴 듯 아슬하게 걸쳐있는 때가 있었다. 원래의 노란색과 평상시의 부드러운 진갈색이 겹쳐서 일렁이곤 했는데 그럴 때마다 알렉산더는 어떻게 해야할지를 잊어버렸다. 가쁜 숨만 쉬면서 매그너스의 일렁이는 눈동자를 보는데, 심지어 그의 연인이 직접 만들어준 그 노래하는 마법들에 둘러싸여 있자니 마음이 잔뜩 어지러워졌다. 마치 누군가가 뒷덜미를 붙잡아서는 마법 주문이 잔뜩 그려진 노란색 젤리에 담갔다가 빼는 기분이었다. 한참을 눈만 보고 있는 연인이 어색한지 고개를 갸웃거리며 웃는 매그너스의 등에 손을 대고 천천히 끌어내리자, 어느새 알렉산더를 덮치는 모양새가 돼버린 마법사가 조금 웃었다. 알렉산더의 입 바로 위에서 간질거리는 웃음이 느껴졌다. 당연한 수순처럼 입술을 맞추고 매그너스의 등을 쓰다듬던 알렉산더의 손이 손쉽게 슬리브리스 안으로 들어갔다. 가빠지던 매그너스의 숨은 커다란 손이 유륜을 스쳐 지나갈 때 작게 터져나왔다. 알렉산더가 침착하게, 하지만 잔뜩 자제한 목소리로 속삭였다.

"들어갈까요?"

"그거 내 엉덩이를 자꾸 찌르는 친구가 이미 한 얘기야."

"매그너스..."

"알았어, 안 놀릴게. 근데 좀 재미있지 않았어?"

 

 

*

 

수장실의 두꺼운 문이 닫히는 소리가 육중하게 들렸다. 조명을 등진 그림자가 닫힌 문 앞에 선 매그너스에게 다가왔다. 그 안으로 형형하게 빛나는, 원래는 부드러운 헤이즐이어야 하는 검은색의 눈동자가 매그너스의 몸 안쪽 깊은 곳을 건드렸다. 매그너스의 빛나는 천사는 아주 가끔, 그가 지금까지 보았던 누구보다도 더 컸고 언제 한번 봤던 깊은 연옥보다 검게 보일 때가 있었다. 매그너스가 낮게 신음했다. 그 안의 낮은 열기를 느꼈는지 매그너스의 팔을 잡은 커다란 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 매그너스가 여유롭게 웃고 알렉산더의 등을 안은 손을 꼭 쥔 채 천천히 눈을 감자 으르렁거리는 소리가 매그너스를 눌러왔다. 그의 천사의 빨갛고 도톰한 입술에 매그너스의 웃음이 먹혀 들어갔다.

알렉산더가 매그너스와 사귀고 나서 가장 처음으로 느꼈던 것은 매그너스가 빌어먹을 정도로 키스를 잘한다는 사실이었다. 매그너스가 평소처럼 알렉산더의 목 뒤에 팔을 두르고 입술을 깊게 빨며 신음을 뱉었다. 그 소리에 알렉산더의 몸이 움찔하고 떨렸다. 몸의 안에서 전기가 달리는 듯한 느낌에 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 매그너스의 엉덩이를 세게 움켜쥐자, 매그너스가 만족스러운 듯 내는 신음이 알렉산더에게 전해졌다. 알렉산더의 숨이 거칠어지는 것을 들은 매그너스가 멍하니 생각했다. 내일 아침이면 온몸에 손자국이겠군. 매그너스가 딴생각을 하는 걸 동물같이 알아챈 알렉산더가 또 한번 으르렁거렸다. 매그너스가 어린 연인을 달랬다.

“알았어, 알았어. 아...,”

엉덩이를 쥐고 있던 손이 엉덩이의 사이로 들어가 옷 위를 지분대는 동안, 나머지 손은 입지 않은 거나 마찬가지인 슬리브리스를 헤쳤다. 거의 매그너스의 허리 중간에 와있는 팔 구멍을 찢듯이 늘리면서 팔을 집어넣는 통에 옷의 섬유가 끊어지는 소리가 났고 매그너스는 키스하는 도중에도 미간을 구겼다. 새로 산 거라고 분명히 말했는데. 그의 연하 남친은 방금 그가 보내버린 옷에는 관심조차 없는 듯했다. 섹스를 할 때 매그너스의 역할은 주로 알렉을 진정시키는 것이었다. 그의 어린 남자친구는 침대위에서 흥분을 잘 했고, 그 체력과 가진 물건의 크기 때문에 매그너스가 아침마다 제대로 일어나질 못할 때가 종종 있었다. 물론 매그너스는 그것도 즐길 수 있는 사람이었지만 오늘은 섀도우헌터들의 인스티튜트에서 한판 할 예정이었으니 어린 남자친구를 진정시키는 게 일단 해야할 일이었다. 매그너스가 입술을 떼고는 알렉산더의 목 뒤에 감은 팔을 당기고 눈을 맞췄다.

“알렉산더...”

순진한 얼굴로 홀린 듯이 내려다보는 알렉산더에게 그가 좋아하는 표정으로 씨익 웃었는데, 잔뜩 흥분한 몸이 눈에 걸린 글래머를 확 하고 풀어버렸다. 그 순간 알렉산더가 매그너스의 양 팔을 잡아 문에 메다꽂고는 으르렁대며 귀를 잘근거렸다. 매그너스의 다리 사이에는 이미 뜨겁게 커진 고간을 비비고 있었다. 매그너스가 한숨을 쉬었다. 이미 텄다고 생각하면서도 이제는 아예 그를 들어올려서 침대방으로 옮겨버리는 남자친구 덕에 매그너스도 착실하게 달아올랐다.

알렉산더가 그의 연인을 옮기는 동안 한손으로 엉덩이를 받쳐서 끌어안고 키스를 하며 다른 손으로 허리와 가슴 부분을 헤집어놓은 탓에 매그너스의 새 옷은 천쪼가리가 돼버렸다. 그에 대해 매그너스가 키스 중에도 작은 항의의 신음을 뱉어보았으나 항의라고만은 할 수 없는 늘어지는 소리 때문에 큰 효과는 없었다. 입술을 떼고 수장실에 딸린 방의 침대에 내려지자마자 매그너스가 웅얼거렸다.

“새로 산 옷이라고 말했잖아, 알렉산더.”

“당신도 당신 눈을 보면 그런 소리 못 할걸...요.”

진지하게 말하다 가슴에 얼굴을 묻느라 말을 흐린 알렉산더 때문에 매그너스가 키득거렸다. 얼마 지나지 않아, 장난스러운 웃음소리가 신음으로 변했다.

 

 

 

**

 

“으...”

매그너스가 얼굴을 돌려 시트에 묻자 알렉산더의 손이 멈췄다.

“아냐, 아, 계속해...”

알렉산더의 길고 가느다란 손가락 두 개가 계속 들어갔다. 궁수의 손가락인 탓에 굳은살이 박혀있어 항상 좀 더 거칠게 들어오는 느낌이었다. 알렉산더가 풀어준답시고 꾸물거리다가 매그너스 몸 안의 포인트를 스쳐버리는 바람에 매그너스의 허벅지 근육이 떨렸다. 동시에 알렉산더의 굵은 손가락으로 구멍이 우물거리는 게 느껴지자, 더 커질 거라고 생각하지 않았던 알렉산더의 물건이 움찔 하고 움직였다. 매그너스가 다리 사이로 그것을 힐끗 보고는 입술을 핥았다. 저 폭력적인 외향의 성기가 안에 들어왔을 때 어떤 기분이 드는지 잘 알았다. 상상만 해도 배 안의 근육이 떨렸다.

매그너스가 알렉산더에게 눈을 맞추고 살짝 칭얼댔다. 노란눈으로 넣어달라고 보채는 매그너스를 보는 건 꽤 힘든 일이어서, 알렉산더는 매그너스의 뒤를 풀던 손가락을 물려버렸다. 그러고는 그새를 못참고 다리로 알렉산더의 허리를 감아올리는 매그너스의 밑에 성기를 맞춰 꾹 눌렀다. 매그너스가 잠깐 숨을 참고 눈을 감느라 시야에서 호박색의 눈이 사라졌다. 눈꺼풀 안으로 감춰지는 눈이 싫어 근육질의 허벅지를 잡고 잡아당기니 매그너스의 눈이 점점 떠졌다. 알렉산더는 이때 매그너스의 표정을 눈으로 핥는 것을 아주 좋아했다.

"아...!"

끝까지 들어가고나서 길게 참았던 숨을 쉬느라 매그너스의 가슴이 오르내렸다. 색이 짙고 조금 큰 유륜을 빨아들이자 들리는 신음에 다시 쾌감이 서렸다. 힘들어하는 걸 보니 역시 조금 성급하게 풀어준 감이 있어서 잘게 움직이는데, 갑자기 매그너스 쪽에서 허리를 흔들었다. 이미 수장실에 들어올 때부터 글래머가 풀려버린 고양이눈의 초점이 완전히 나가있었다.

"흐응... 아, 알렉산더..."

촉촉하고 낮은 목소리에 담긴 조급함이 느껴져 알렉산더가 입술을 깨물었다. 매그너스가 다치지 않게 나름 조심하고 있는데 오히려 부추기는 건 매그너스였다. 심통이 나서 벌린 다리를 잡은 채로 크게 쾅 박아버리자 매그너스가 작게 소리를 질렀다. 처음에는 고통에 찬 신음이었는데, 신음이 끝날 때쯤엔 명확하게 느끼고 있었다. 그러고나서 왜 더 들어오지 않냐는 듯 구멍을 우물댔다. 젠장. 알렉산더가 머리를 거칠게 쓸어올리고 상체를 숙이자, 결합된 곳이 진득하게 붙어오는 느낌에 매그너스가 몸을 들썩거렸다. 안달이 나서는 작게 욕을 하는 듯도 했다.

"당신이 해달라고 한 거예요."

대답 없이 벌린 다리로 등을 감싸는 매그너스 때문에 알렉산더가 키스를 하며 달려들었다. 밑에서 너무 거세게 쳐올리는 바람에 이가 부딪치고 골반뼈가 부딪칠 때마다 매그너스에게서도 끙끙거리는 소리가 났다. 이미 알렉산더가 약이 올라 처음부터 매그너스가 느끼는 부분만 쳐올리는 탓에, 밑에는 아이 팔뚝만한 게 구멍을 짓뭉개며 드나들고 입은 막혀있는데도 알렉산더의 배 밑에 깔린 매그너스의 물건에서는 이미 프리컴이 맺히고 있었다. 알렉산더가 배 밑에서 문질러지고 있는 물건을 잡아 끝부분을 문지르자 매그너스가 고개를 돌려 알렉산더의 입에 막혔던 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 알렉산더가 눈앞에 드러난 목에 이를 박고 잘근거리면서 이미 찔걱거리는 다리 사이에 더 깊게 몸을 묻자 매그너스에게서 높은 신음이 흘러나왔다. 시트를 쥐고 있던 매그너스의 손이 알렉산더의 등 위로 올라오고나서 그 뒤로 몇 번이나 매그너스에게 등을 긁힐 때마다 사정할 뻔하는 것을 가까스로 참았다. 매그너스의 노란 눈과 등을 긁는 청록색의 손톱 그리고 귀 바로 옆에서 끊어질 듯 이어지는 신음소리가 알렉산더의 뒷머리끝을 자꾸만 잡아당기는 것 같았다. 알렉산더가 흥분해서 매그너스의 지점을 깊게 찌르는 바람에 매그너스가 앓는 소리를 내며 긁던 등을 꼭 껴안았다. 알렉산더의 귀 옆으로 숨소리와 우는 듯한 소리가 정신없이 들렸다. 매그너스의 발끝이 부들부들 떨며 안으로 곱는 동시에 밑으로 알렉산더의 물건을 빨듯이 우물거렸다. 떨리는 매그너스의 어깨를 깨물며 밀려오는 사정감에 크게 한번 들썩이고, 매그너스의 다리 사이에 더 깊게 몸을 묻고 거친 숨을 쉬었다. 열기로 더워진 방에 한동안 헐떡이는 소리만 들렸다.

매그너스가 길게 한숨을 쉬자 정신을 차린 알렉산더가 눈을 떠 매그너스에게서 떨어지면서 매그너스의 다리 사이에 묻었던 물건을 천천히 꺼냈다. 질척거리는 소리와 매그너스의 짧은 신음이 들렸다. 정신을 차려서 보니 매그너스의 가슴과 어깨에 잇자국이 어지러이 나있다. 그중 빨갛게 부어오른 부분을 조용히 손으로 쓸어보는데, 연인이 대수롭지 않게 웃으며 품에 안겨왔다. 사정한 지 얼마 안 되어 그런 건지 노란색 홍채 안의 검은 동공이 커다랗게 빛났다. 알렉산더가 그 눈꺼풀에 조용히 키스했다. 눈 위에 느껴지는 온기에 매그너스가 나른하게 숨을 쉬었다.

"당신 가끔 글래머가 풀리는 거 알아요? 반 정도."

알렉산더의 품에 매그너스가 가만히 있다가, 불안하게 움직였다.

"...그래?"

아까 알렉산더에게 깔려서 우느라 목소리가 쉬어있어서, 알렉산더의 얼굴이 다시 조금 달아올랐다.

"몰랐어요?"

"...응. 몰랐어. 말해줬으면 좋았을 텐데."

"나랑 있을 때만 가끔 그래요."

"그래? 음, 다행이네."

매그너스가 안심된 듯이 다시 꼼지락거렸다. 알렉산더에게는 너무 자극적이라 다행이 아니라는 점을 모르는 듯했지만 봐주기로 했다. 대신,

"키스해줘요."

입술을 내밀자 매그너스가 짧게 웃음을 터뜨리고 입을 맞춰왔다. 그때를 틈타 다시 기다란 손가락이 매그너스의 엉덩이를 타고 내려가, 매그너스의 웃음이 신음으로 천천히 바뀌었다.


End file.
